


Wait

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Jealousy, M/M, Pining, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett goes on a date, Link hates it.  Link needs to make sure Rhett gets the adoration he deserves.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really happy with this chapter. Been sort of itching to write it since I started this series, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks so much for your love and comments.
> 
> Special thanks to Soho-x and CaptainSourwolf for your help and support and beta and just being the best   
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

It’s another shift at Link’s job waiting tables. This is a Bar and Grill near campus, waitstaff is almost entirely students, the mood generally pretty fun, and the tips are usually ok. Link is not in the mood to be here though. He needs to be studying for his Physics Midterm and his roommates kept him up too late and he stepped in dog shit in his favorite sneakers this morning. 

It’s a little slow, but it’s still early so Link and his coworker Alice are shooting the shit at the drink station when the Hostess Candace taps Link on the shoulder “Hey Link I seated a party of two in your section” “ok, thanks Candace”. Link isn’t sure if he’s annoyed to have to put on a happy face or happy to have some distraction from the passage of time. He schools his face into a warm smile and turns the corner when he sees Rhett’s curls. Link’s chest swells and hes so happy to see a friendly face,  _ Rhett’s  _ face but then Link takes a look at the other guy at the table. He’s bald, like he shaves but there’s enough shadow to see his receding hairline. He has a goatee and wire rimmed glasses. A little portly but has a good looking face, the guy looks a little tense, nervous. Link also notices Rhett is wearing a collared shirt…

Fuck. This is probably a first date.

Link reigns in his smile, to a more neutral, ‘we’ve never met this is a transactional friendliness’ kind of smile and greets the two. Link makes it a point to look at the date first, then Rhett. This guy makes minimal eye contact, no smile for Link, goes back to looking between Rhett and the menu. 

_ Oh, so it’s gonna be like that, huh. _

“Welcome guys, my name is Link I’ll be your server. Can I start you off with some drinks? We’ve got happy hour till 7, $5 drafts and $7 jumbo margaritas.”

Luckily at this point Link could do this backwards in his sleep, because Rhett is somehow even more handsome than he remembers, the warm bar lighting brings out the green in Rhett’s eyes, and the navy blue and green of his shirt suit him. Link feels his smile widen, his eyes soften with eye contact from Rhett. Rhett was surprised to see Link but seems to have gathered himself quickly.

The Other Guy speaks up first, asks for the types of draft beers and rolls his eyes at Link’s answer, then makes a finicky and pretentious order from the bar. Rhett orders a beer, and when Other Guy makes a face when Link asks about appetizers, Link checks in with Rhett before excusing himself to put in the drink orders.

What the fuck was Rhett doing with this guy? He seemed like a dick. Link waits for the bartender to prepare their drinks and watches the two men. Rhett seems to be trying, speaks frequently and with excitement but his date’s face doesn’t change much, his responses are short. 

Link finds himself getting mad, he knows this is mostly to do with the day he’s had, but he’s pissed. Indignant that some other person is on the receiving end of Rhett’s smiles and jokes, some fucking idiot is looking away as Rhett’s eyes twinkle, hasn’t reached over to brush Rhett’s hands on the table, maybe he hasn’t complimented Rhett’s gorgeous mane of hair...ok this is not helpful. 

Link brings the drinks and tries to be friendly with the date. Maybe he’s just nervous, maybe he’s really into Rhett and is trying to be cool, impress him—nope, that does not endear him to Link. Link actively has to stop himself from sighing and rolling his eyes when the guy orders. He’s charmless and sharp, quick to cut Link off and barely looks Link in the eye. He complains about the menu items and repeats his order in a condescending tone as if Link isn’t paying attention and not writing every stupid word down. 

When Link is finally able to turn away from him Rhett’s eyes are sympathetic and his warm voice does a lot to mellow out the rage that had been building in Link. 

Luckily the restaurant picks up and Link is more busy, has less time to watch and seethe. He feels bad for Rhett who seems to have given up on his attempts at carrying the date, their table is often silent. Link hates watching it. Makes sure to flirt a little when he checks in on them, shakes his ass a little when he sees Rhett looking.

The two men pay their check and leave. Rhett pays the tab but his piece of shit date is responsible for the tip, which he skimps on, big time.

After Link’s shift is up and he heads home, he texts Rhett.

L: Is it OK to text?

R: yeah, why is everything alright?

L: I didn’t know if you were still on your date…

R: Hahaha, nope, I dropped him off after the restaurant.

L: any plans for future rendezvous?

R: HA! What a word!! Nope, I don’t think so, I know you were probably dazzled by the sparks flying all night, but we didn’t quite hit it off.

L: Oh thank God, he was a ducking asshole

L: I meant Fucking, obviously lol 

R: did you now? Well it helped that you were there, made it so much less painful than it could have been.

L: can I come over tonight?

Link watches the little text bubble appear then disappear several times, and smiles, imagining Rhett furrowing his brow, chewing on his lip as he thinks.

R: yes please.

Link should study. He should catch up on sleep. He should not be teasing his heart with another night of great sex with a man who is clear that a relationship is not an option. But Link likes Rhett. Likes being around him and likes how Rhett makes Link feel. Link has assured his heart he is merely being in the moment, enjoying the experience of being near Rhett without hope or expectation...Link is a smooth talker.

Link parks his truck at Rhett’s apartment building and knocks on the door. Rhett is still in that shirt, but has swapped out sweats for his slacks. Link is wearing jeans that make his ass look good, and a shirt that rises up easy when he moves his arms, fits tight across the shoulders. 

Rhett has a beer in his hand, and starts by greeting Link, but Link is on him quick. Can’t help it, throws his arms around Rhett’s shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss, his excitement at doing so pushes them into the wall. Rhett laughs and wraps his arms around Link, lifts him a little so he can shut the door again, then smooths Link’s hair from his face, pulls back to see Link red faced, breath shaky. “Hey, hey. You ok?” Link hides his face in Rhett’s chest, his words muffled, as if that would make them less vulnerable. “I hated seeing you with that guy tonight. He didn’t deserve you. He was a dick, didn't know what he was ignoring.” Rhett huffs a little laugh, says “that’s ok, that’s what dates are for, we see if we fit each other, sometimes we gotta get through some bad ones…”

“I’m sorry I brought him there Link, I didn’t know you worked there. I won’t do that again.” Link found his heart drop at the idea of not seeing Rhett, not being able to watch out for and take care of him. “That’s not the point Rhett, not at all.” Link could cry, if he thinks about it too hard, the idea of Rhett going on other dates, other places, but instead he dips into the fiery heat in his belly, reconnects with the part of him that wants to pull the whines and groans out of Rhett that Link has become addicted to. Link watches Rhett see the change in Link’s face, his eyes are stormy now. “The point is he couldn’t take care of you. Couldn't make you feel good like you deserve...like I can.”

Link grinds his cock into Rhett’s hip, brings him down to kiss him softly, then turns his face so his lips are close to Rhett’s ear, lets a slow, warm breath out and says “I wanna make you feel good, Rhett, can I fuck you tonight?” 

Rhett lets out a whimper that surprises Link, makes his chest swell and his cock twitch. Link leans in to kiss at Rhett’s neck, rubs his fingers through Rhett’s hair. “Mmmm...I think I'd like that Link.” He already sounds a little breathless, and Link feels a thrill. Link has topped before, feels comfortable with it and has really enjoyed it with a few partners but this impulse with Rhett is something else. Something more powerful.

Link and Rhett head upstairs to the bedroom, Link turns the lights on, and after another deep kiss tells Rhett “I wanna see everything. Wanna see how good you look with my cock in you.”

“Oh Jesus Link. Yes, please”. “You ever done anything like this before, honey?” Rhett is bashful, turns his eyes down “uh...just mostly with my own fingers, never got the balls to get a toy or nothin”. Link squeezes his cock through his pants, lets out a heavy sigh, the anticipation might kill him. “Don’t you worry, gorgeous. I’m gonna make you feel so good, treat you real nice”

Link is surprised at how his accent has become heavier, like when he’s drunk or mad, but Rhett seems to enjoy it. Link puts Rhett’s beer down on the dresser, begins unbuttoning his shirt. Link mostly kisses Rhett’s mouth, but as the shirt comes off, he focuses on Rhett’s chest, nuzzling his golden chest hair, kissing his broad pecs, teasing at his nipples. Rhett is gasping and hissing, his hands in Link’s hair. Link pulls his shirt off and then pulls Rhett’s pants down, making a desperate noise at the erection he reveals.

“Oh fuck, Rhett, that’s such a gorgeous dick...it’s almost a shame…” Rhett whimpers as Link wraps his hands around the thick cock and pulls gently. Rhett relaxes into Link’s care, leaning down onto his shoulder, he can watch Link’s hands on him and begins to pant. Link feels powerful, feels this big strong man turning to jelly at his touch. With Link’s other hand he guides Rhett back to the big bed, encourages him to lay down. 

Rhett lays back but props himself up on his elbows to watch Link as he gathers lube and condoms, brings a couple towels in from the linen closet, and then strips off his own clothes.

Rhett makes a noise and bites his lip as Link straightens up, his dark pubic hair framing his long erection. Rhett is absentmindedly stroking himself “oh Link, I don’t know if I can take you, baby, look at that big dick of yours.” Rhett smiles, is teasing a little, but he’s nervous. Link tosses his head to move his hair out of his face, crawls up and over Rhett, slinks towards him like a panther. “Don’t be scared, babe. I’ll be gentle, but you know, we here in the wolf pack, we don’t give up, do we.” Rhett has told Link things like this many times during their phonecalls. when he was complaining about school or work, Rhett genuinely offering encouragement. “We take a look at a problem and we break it down, we use our brains and our hearts…” Link is now hovering over Rhett, who is grinding his hips, looking for friction, lost in Link’s eyes. “Yeah. Yes please. I want it”

Link kisses him deep, licks into him, starts with this small and gentle invasion as a prelude for what’s to come, Rhett is soft and welcoming, relaxed at Link’s touch. Link breaks off the kiss eventually, begins making his way back down Rhett’s body. “I can’t wait to get in there, Rhett, can’t wait to feel you like this, I bet you’re gonna be perfect”

Rhett moans as Link shifts his legs apart, gets settled, and gets some lube in his left hand, drawing two fingers from his right and begins gently massaging around Rhett’s entrance. Link is soothing, uses hums and words to praise Rhett, tell him how good he looks and when his first finger goes in, Rhett sighs with relief. Link continues applying the lube and works the first finger deeper, then moving to a second. 

Rhett feels like he’s losing his mind. He’s torn between watching Link work, and getting lost in the sensations. Link’s eyes are low, sometimes his tongue is out. He looks so gorgeous and serious, Rhett admires the way Link’s arms flex, the way he pushes his hair back periodically with his forearm. When Rhett allows himself to close his eyes, he can’t help but moan. Link’s fingers are long and agile, they are gentle in their exploration but firm. He responds with noises, and rolling his hips so Link knows where Rhett feels best, and finds Rhett’s prostate easily. 

Rhett has always been tall, was 6 foot in junior high, has had his deep voice as soon as puberty hit and has had to work to not dominate any room he walks into. People naturally look to him, and with his charm and warmth he’s been a natural leader and teacher. He’s used to taking care of, guiding or directing others. Naturally finds that people respond well when he gives directions or asks for participation.

But Rhett feels so different now. Vulnerable and fully at Link’s mercy. He’s naked and splayed open, Link is doing things he can’t, and he feels lo—no, cared for and precious. Knows Link is enjoying this, can see his neglected cock weeping onto the towel, but Link is focused on Rhett’s pleasure, Rhett’s needs and Rhett feels small and soft. 

“Mmmm...oh Link you’re so good your fingers feel so good. Please? Please fuck me? I want to feel you”

Link looks up and smiles “yeah? You ready baby?”

Rhett watches Link roll on the condom, spread some more lube on his dick. Rhett’s trying not to be in his head, feels empty now that Links hands aren't in him. Link moves up so he can kiss Rhett once more. Smiles as he lines his cock up at Rhett’s entrance, rubs Rhett’s cock a little and begins pushing in. Rhett has a moment of panic, Link’s head is bigger, more blunt than his fingers, and it’s a primal feeling to have something inside him like this. He knows everything’s ok, but his body doesn’t seem to, clamps down on Link and grimaces. Link feels it immediately, pulls out just a little bit and rubs a hand on Rhett’s leg. “Hey baby, you ok? Did that hurt?” Rhett’s eyes are screwed shut “no, didn't hurt, it just feels...new. But it’s good I’m ok, keep coming.” Link is rubbing soothing circles into Rhett’s thighs “you sure? We can take a break, I’m just enjoying the view here.” Rhett laughs. He must look a mess, red faced, eyes wild, sweating and panting with his balls out and ass exposed. Link giggles too,”yes I’m sure. I want you. I want you to fuck me, I need you, Link.”

A lump develops in Link’s throat and he finds Rhett’s hand, interlaces their fingers, and continues with his gentle, shallow thrusts. The laughter helped, Rhett is back in the room, out of his head. The feeling of Link’s cock is taking up most of Rhett’s brain power, the sensations from the  _ inside _ of him are new. He feels strong, and as he breathes, pleasant sensations are radiating from the center of him, sending warm tingles. “Mmmmmmmmm” Rhett doesn't realize it’s him making the noise until Link looks at him. There’s a new look in his eye, he’s only got another inch or two, and swivels his hips a little until he’s all the way there. 

“Yeah Rhett, feeling better?” “Yeah, yeah it does.” Link pulls out a little and back, and as the sensations become more familiar, Rhett relaxes more and Link is able to move more freely. Soon enough, Link is using long, full strokes. He pulls one of Rhetts knees up so he can get a better angle, shift a little bit. Rhett gasps and his eyes go wide at the change. “You like that? That’s good?” Link asks and Rhett nods his head, pulls the other leg up. Rhett’s long legs are so big next to Link’s torso, but he’s strong, pressed against them and lifts up so Rhett’s lower back is on Link’s thighs, Rhett is folded in half and Link is now hitting Rhett’s prostate. Rhett yells out, clenches, savors the feeling “oh FUCK yes! Just like that Link”. Link puts both hands around Rhett’s knees and begins pounding into him. Rhett is powerless in this position, can’t quite reach Link so one hand is in his hair, the other has two fingers in Rhett’s mouth because he must have something in there.

The two grunt and groan together, Link is sweating and to Rhett he’s never looked so good, so masculine and serious. 

Rhett feels his orgasm building steadily “oh baby!! Oh yeah I’m gonna cum I’m cumming!” It is sudden and powerful, Rhett is flexing his muscles and he can watch his own cock twitch and spill his seed up into his chest. Link looks mesmerized by the sight, slows down and stops his thrusting as Rhett slows down his shouts and cries into sighs. 

Rhett is coming back down to his body when he feels a strange sensation at his belly, he realizes that Link has pulled out, is lapping at the cum on Rhett’s chest. He uses broad swathes of his tongue , makes some eye contact with Rhett who’s dick twitches, feels his ass grip at nothing. Link speaks low and with his twang “Mmmmm that’s so good you looked so beautiful, look at the mess you made for me, you did so good I’m so proud.” And soon Rhett’s stomach and chest is clean. Rhett feels like he has to gasp for breath “oh fuck Link, that’s so hot oh my God.” Link smiles and straightens up as if to get out of the bed but Rhett grabs for him “no! No Link you didn’t cum. I want to feel you cum in me, please,”

Link smiles warmly “ok Rhett but if you’re too sensitive now you tell me, right?” Rhett nods and spreads his legs in what he hopes to be an inviting fashion. Link slides in easy, and seems more focused on being close to Rhett, he’s got some of his weight on Rhett, rocking his hips into him, and Rhett can hear him mumbling under his breath, when he’s not kissing and nipping at Rhett’s chest, Rhett wraps his arms around him. “Yeah, yeah you feel so good Rhett, so perfect on my cock—the best I’ve ever felt...You feel so good, my big man—my...my...mine. Mine. Mine.” Rhett feels a twinge at his core, a tiny but intense lightning storm in his belly that makes Rhett squeeze a little tighter. Link’s thrusts speed up, Rhett can feel he’s going to be sore tomorrow, and for a minute, but for now he enjoys the feeling of Link building up to an animalistic pace, gasping and panting and before long his hips stutter and still, Links fingers digging into Rhett’s sides, face buried into his chest. The noises that escape his throat are the best Rhett’s ever heard, and as Link catches his breath, Rhett feels tears rolling down his temples into his hair.


End file.
